


MCYT Fluff and Angst Oneshots

by Corrie3



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, One Shot, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrie3/pseuds/Corrie3
Summary: A bunch of oneshots that are both suggested and I come up with.Read first chapter
Kudos: 4





	1. Requests

Requests can go here.

I won’t write:

Smut/lemon/lime  
(This list will be added two if I see anything I am uncomfortable writing)

I will write most ships as long as the people in ship are both okay with being shipped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is writing a letter to Tubbo about exile.
> 
> Based off of Losing Face by Wilbur Soot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mention of child abuse
> 
> If you want me to add any of TW then I will

Tommy was ready; he was finally going to send the letter, tell Tubbo about exile. Ranboo had been telling him he should for a while now and now that Dream is locked up it's finally time. Tommy picked up his quill and dipped it in ink and began to write.

\------

Dear Tubbo,

First and foremost  
Oh, let it be said, my Tubbo  
I was gonna wait for you  
So this is not an act of spite  
It's a visceral coming-to  
He wrote an album  
And that's something that I can't do  
But what I can do is spit the truth  
And it all leads back to you

Tommy was considering why he hadn't write about it earlier, getting everything off his chest felt amazing.

Secondly, I know I hadn't written much  
You know the way I can be  
Tonight, I'm f#cking tired  
So it's all gonna be about me  
Take a seat, pull up a chair  
Give me one (milk) bucket to fill my glass  
I've lost a piece of me in you  
But you had lost all your past

Next was the hardest bit telling Tubbo his opinion from when he exiled him, he didn't want to lose Tubbo from this letter but it is apparently a part of the healing process.

Is he better than me?  
Has he seen more to this life?  
Can he smoke more?  
Can he do more?  
Are you good enough to be his brother?  
Can he break me? (Yes)  
Can he break you?  
Oh, I don't know what I'm to do  
Yes, I don't know what I'll f#ckin' do

Everything before his exile came back to him, the bench they would sit at and sing together. Them fighting for the discs together.

I've seen our bench, I've clocked our plans  
Oh, what could have been  
If you didn't go and trust him  
And ruin everything  
I had seen him  
I had been him  
I had felt the same way  
But then I broke against the dirt  
Along with our friendship

All the times he would go to bed starving, all the times he would consider jumping. All these things that Dream made him do...

Is he better than me?  
Has he seen more to this life?  
Can he smoke more?  
Can he do more?  
Are you good enough to be his brother?  
Can he break me? (Yes)  
Can he break you?  
Well, I don't know what I'm to do  
Yes, I don't know what I'll f#ckin' do

What is he going to do now? Dreams in prison yes he has his hotel but he's always one to explore, and Tubbo is doing his own thing.

I've had lost all meaning  
I've had lost my sense of hope  
I had seen him playing chess with you  
I had seen what he can do  
So befriend him  
And let him starve me  
Trust him  
Embrace him  
Lose faith in  
His pace, his  
Stamina and grace  
I'm losing face  
I'm losing face  
I'm losing

Tears were now rolling down his face as he was working on the final lines.

I don't care, I want you here  
As long as you're happy, I don't care

Love,  
Tommy

\------

Tommy then put it into an envelope and checked if Tubbo was on the server, he wasn't so he got a chest ready to put at Tubbos front door.

The walk to Snowchester felt longer than it should've he kept regretting it, not wanting to bother Tubbo with his problems. It's why he hadn't written earlier, it was his fault after all. If he hadn't burnt down George's house, Dream and George are pretty much dating of course Dream cared.

He doesn't know what kept him going, his feet were turning blue by the the time he arrived. He got out his chest and placed it at the door and left the envelope inside it. Tommy stared at it, fighting the urge to take it back with him.

Do he ran, he ran as fast as he could with blue feet at least. He could feel his tears of regret form into ice and stick to his skin. He couldn't go back there, in fact he wanted to completely avoid Tubbo if possible. Tubbo would find a way to talk to him about it but he wasn't ready for that at least not yet.


	3. Sewing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: (Sewing) Needles
> 
> This was a head cannon I saw on Tiktok and wanted to write.

Techno was going through his stuff, he was finally moving out of Pogtopia. He lifted up a the next box and drew a diamond on it for his valuables, next he just had to finish the chests at the back of the room.

Techno slowly went through the boxes deciding to throw most of it out, he then comes to the very last chest. On the top is a few blankets and some old letters from Phil, he moves them into another box and something at the bottom of the box catches his eye. He pulls it out and lets out a sneeze, it was a very dusty old cape.

The stitches were coming undone and the edges were slightly burnt but Techno still recognised it, he pulls it to his chest memories running through his mind. He lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and puts it in a box. 

Why can’t things be the same as back then? Everything is so difficult now, everyone but Phil hates him. They don’t see him as a person, only “The Blade” the one who “betrayed” them all.

He remembers sitting on the edge of the couch bouncing up and down, as Phil put in the final stitches of the cape. He then put it around his shoulders and continually tripped up, Techno let out a small chuckle as he taped up the box. Those really were the best times before the voices, before his brothers created a government, before people betrayed him.

Techno picked up the box to meet with Phil at the top. “We better get going, we need to get to the Arctic.” Techno just nodded in response, he wanted to get as far away from his brothers as possible. Where the voices hopefully wouldn’t demand blood, where he could have fun with Phil like before.

————

Techno opened the box with his old cape in it, he smiled and looked back at the ladder. Not seeing Phil he threw it around his shoulders and tied it into a bow with the old string. The cape was down to his hips, when it was first made he would often trip up on it running around with Phil.

Techno did a spin all the happiness from before coming over him completely blocking out the voices. He heard the door open and quickly took it off and heard a snap and shoved it into his book shelf.

“Hey Phil!”

“You alright Techno?”

“Just fine!”

“I have to go back to L’Manberg, I have the last box here.” Techno then heard a plonk from downstairs.

“See you Phil.”

Once Techno heard Phil leave he looked at the cape once more to see what snapped, Techno traced over the stitches before coming to where the string was sewed on. It had snapped off now making it incapable to wear, Techno looked through a few of the other boxes trying to find his old sewing kit.

Once he found it he began to try and thread the needle, after a few minutes and a few pricks on his finger he finally got it. He had sewed before but that doesn’t mean he was any good, he first tries to ties a knot on the end which works pretty well. But after that nothing was going to plan, well that wasn’t quite true he did eventually get it but it was a mess of knots.

Techno sighs holding it up in front of him, he had plaster on three of his fingers now and it wasn’t even worth it. Techno decided that he would unpack a few more boxes before finally going to sleep at about midnight.

————

Phil walks up to Technos new house and opens the door, he looks around and doesn’t see him anywhere. After a quick look Phil decides he must still be in bed, and puts together a quick breakfast for when he eventually gets up.

Phil later on hears footsteps upstairs while he is organising the chests. He then sees a tired Techno climbing down the ladder.

“Morning Techno.”

“Hey Phil.”

“I made breakfast, it’s on the table for you.” Techno hums out in response and Phil goes back to organising the chests.

Phil finishes up and goes up to Techno, but sees his fingers all bandaged up.

“Techno, what happened to your fingers?” Techno went pink with embarrassment, and looked brown at the floor.

“I was trying to sew...”

“What were you trying to sew?” Techno stands up and goes up into his bedroom, and then comes back down with his old cape.

“I was trying to sew the string back on, it broke yesterday...” Techno still refused to make eye contact with him, but Phil was fine with that. Phil then looked down at the knots that held down the string.

“Do you want me to show you Techno?” Techno nodded and handed Phil a sewing kit that was sitting on the table.

The two then spent the rest of the day together sewing. This reminded the two of them before Tommy and Wilbur came, things were better back then. As much as they both cared about the other two, it became very loud, chaotic and stressful for Phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phil: I don’t have favourites
> 
> Also Phil: Kills his son, leaves the other to Dream to go sew with Techno.


	4. Pronouns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Transphobia
> 
> Schlatt uses neo-pronouns

Schlatt had to talk to Fundy about a upcoming meeting, it was about the festival and what the execution method for Tubbo was going to be. He approached his office and barged inside, without even thinking about knocking.

Fundy was standing in the middle of the room with a sports bra on and a tank top looking thing on his desk, Fundy turned around in surprise and looked at Schlatt in surprise. Fundy quickly slipped on his shirt and faced Schlatt again.

"Hi... Mr President..."

"You're a chick?"

"No I am a dude, I'm trans I thought you knew." Fundy began rubbing the back of his neck, it was something Schlatt noticed he would do when he was nervous.

"But you have t#tties."

"I'm ftm, I used to be a girl you know... Now I use he/him pronouns and stuff." Schlatt rolled his eyes, all he could think about was gays and their pronouns.

"Yeah right and I use nor/mal." Schlatt let out a chuckle at that, as if he was the funniest person alive.

"Cool! Should I go tell everyone you use neo pronouns? Or are you not ready yet?"

"What the f#ck are neo pronouns."

"They are pronouns that aren't the usual, like nor/mal for example."

"Sure, bet they will all think you're on drugs."

Fundy smiled at Schlatt before skipping out of his office, as if she was going to prove something to someone. Schlatt then looked down at the papers in his hand as he realised that Fundy had left. "God dammit Fundy." Schlatt muttered out angrily before returning to his office.

————

Fundy was very excited, he had always wanted for something to say that they used nor/mal pronouns to mock him. He decided he should start with Eret, she can then help spread the word. Fundy skipped along the prime path to the castle, he saw Eret walking past the main gate.

"Eret! I need your help."

"Are you ok Fundy?"

"I'm fine but Schlatt found out I was trans me and nor said nor used nor/mal pronouns."

"And?"

"Since he was saying to be transphobic what if we tell everyone to use nor/mal pronouns for nor?" Eret began to smile, Fundy really was a genius despite still being a minor.

"That could work..."

"We can split the Esempe in half you take everything past Tommy's and I will do everything before Tommy's and L'Manberg."

The two then headed off on their seperate ways to tell everyone how transphobic Schlatt was, of course they also mentioned mals new pronouns. Everyone obviously agreed to it, why wouldn’t they? No one truely liked Schlatt anymore anyway.

————

Schlatt came into the Tommy and saw his cabinet there Fundy, Tubbo and Quackity. They were talking and laughing about something, he wasn’t really focusing on what they were saying until Tubbo said; “... yeah nor was actually supposed to side with POG2020 at first.” This peaked Schlatts interest at the name he hadn’t met a Nor yet, but as he continued to listen he was even more confused.

“Schlatt siding with POG2020? No way.” Schlatts head snapped up at this, nor was him? Fundy must be mistaken, right?

“What are you guys talking about?” Schlatt wants to get an answer out of them, they have been quite quiet recently.

“We were talking about how you originally sided with POG2020.” But weren’t they talking about Nor siding with them?

“Who is Nor?” The three burst out with laughter at that, as if it was obvious.

“You obviously, you told me the other day that you used nor/mal pronouns.” Schlatt stared at them dumbfounded, what were they playing at.

He thought about what pronouns he did use though, because being referred to as nor sounded better that he would admit. He looks at himself in the reflection of the window, he wasn’t trans right? He was a boy and he knew that, but could boys use other pronouns?

Schlatt looks at malself in the window, trying to work something out. Nor began to refer to malself with nor/mal pronouns in mals head. It seemed like that was how it should have always been, why hadn’t nor thought about it sooner?

Nor was suddenly brought back to life by Fundy’s rather (in mals opinion) annoying laugh. “You good Schlatt?You look like a deer in headlights.”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Nor then goes back to the papers in front of mal. Trying to focus on them and ignore the voice in mals head, it was telling mal that what he was feeling wasn’t right.

Schlatt felt sudden sympathy for how nor treated Fundy, nor called him a chick. Nor now knows how he feels, the correct pronouns being used almost made him feel free.

“I’m sorry Fundy.”

“What for?”

“I shouldn’t have disrespected you... I think I do use nor/mal pronouns, and not to mock you but because they feel right to use.” All three of them looked up at mal in surprise, mal apologising was quite uncommon.

“It’s cool man?” Fundy sounded a little confused, mal knew he was joking by using nor/mal pronouns for him but it felt right. “I guess I’ll go tell everyone that they’re your proper pronouns now.”

Fundy then stood up and left leaving the other two rather confused at the whole situation.


End file.
